


India I

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [24]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.
Relationships: Matt Czuchry/Chris Hemsworth
Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255742
Kudos: 2





	India I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

The extra day spent in LA means that Chris has to hit the ground running when he arrives in Ahmedabad. He's late getting in, late getting to bed, up crazy early to work out and eat and get his ass on set. It's his first time in India and despite being forewarned about the traffic and the smells and the constant crush of people, it still takes him by surprise. "This is insane," he mutters to himself, taking a few videos with his phone so he can show them to Matt later.

The day's shoot goes well though and Chris is on point despite his exhaustion, enjoying the easy camaraderie with his co-stars. Back at the hotel, there's another work out after work followed by dinner with everyone down in the hotel restaurant, Chris close to faceplanting in his food by this time. "I need to call it a night, guys," he announces, signing for his meal and slowly making his way out and past all the friendly drunks. It's ten by this time and Chris can barely keep his eyes open, which means he's stupidly slow in figuring out the time back home.

Back in his room, Chris texts Matt with _So exhausted I can't see straight. Good first day though. Going to grab a shower and crash. Will definitely call you tomorrow night. Talk to Luca too. Miss you. Love you._

Matt's just settling down at his desk when Chris's text comes through, although he's disappointed he won't get to talk to his lover, he's more than happy to just hear from him. Setting his coffee aside he thumbs back a quick reply. _love you too, sleep well cowboy, miss you already. X_

True to his word, Chris showers, dries himself off, climbs into bed with a glance at his phone, the message from Matt bringing a smile to his face before his head hits the pillow and he's dead asleep within seconds.

The next day is more of the same but having gone to bed early and with the jet lag working its way through his system, Chris is much more alert and makes it through dinner - this time out on the town for dosas with a few of the guys - before excusing himself from the party to head back to the hotel and call Matt. _I'm back at the hotel. Is now a good time to call?_ he texts, walking down the hall to his room.

It's been another early start, in fact, Matt had been up before Luca, just as the sun rose. He'd made himself a pot of coffee, taken it down to his office and managed two hours of writing before stopping to get Luca up and having breakfast with his son and Kate. Having returned to his desk to sort through some research notes he's distracted when he picks up his phone to read the text.

 _Sure!_ he taps out quickly.

 _Call or skype?_ Chris texts back, locking the hotel room door behind him.

 _Skype is good, I'm in my office_ Matt leans in to fire up his monitor and turn on his webcam, the screen is larger than standard allowing him to have multiple pages open and visible at any one time. He opens up his skype app and dials Chris's phone.

Stretched out on the couch in the sitting area of his room, still dressed, back against the arm, Chris answers, smiling into the screen. "Hey. How are you?"

"Hey gorgeous," Matt beams, so happy to see that lovely, easy smile. "I'm good, I've been up ohhh," he glances at his wristwatch, "three hours nearly," he looks back up. "Since I got home from the beach I've been writing up a storm."

"That's great!" Chris says, thrilled to hear it. He knows Matt's been struggling recently. "Me going away helped, did it? Or was it all the amazing sex?" Clearly teasing.

Chuckling Matt shrugs, "Let's go with you fucked the writing block right out of me?" He shifts in his seat and picks up his coffee mug. "How is that bite on your ass?" he asks, barely keeping his face straight. The day before Chris had flown out, the day they'd pretty much spent in bed - again - there had been, what Matt could only call 'sex wrestling', and he'd cheated, taking a large bite of Chris's butt, he'd not been overly gentle either.

"It's a big bruise now," Chris laughs. "Make-up had to cover it for a shower scene. The guys had a real go at me." He grins, not minding at all, having loosened up a lot about anyone finding out _anything_ about his personal life since meeting Matt.

"You had to get naked?" Matt's eyes widen. "Are there pictures? And did you get the third degree?"

"Yes to naked, no to pictures, but they're only showing asses," Chris explains. "And yes, everyone wanted to know what I'd been getting up to in my time off."

"I feel sorry for any man who has to stand next to your perfect and biteable ass," Matt sighs in happy memory. "All other asses fade into insignificance, and what did you tell them hmm?"

"I told them it was none of their business," Chris says, "which is what I've always said but I admitted tonight at dinner that I've met someone. I said I wasn't ready to go public with the relationship yet."

That admission of Chris's makes Matt's belly flip, he leans in, chin in his palm. "Look at you making all these moves to opening that closet door, I'm proud of you," he pauses just to drink in the sight of his lover. "And I'm flattered and still bewildered that you chose me as the person you want to do that with."

"Well, it'll make sense to everyone who knows me when they find out," Chris says with a smile.

"It will?" It's not escaped Matt's notice how snug Chris's tee is, so snug, in fact, he can see the outline of his lover's nipples, and just about every curve and line of muscle. _Fuck_.

"They all know how much I love your books," Chris points out. "Plus you're really hot." He grins then glances down at himself. "Did I get something on me? We had dosas, ate with our hands."

"No, no," Matt shakes his head and gives himself a little shake, having been unaware he was quite so obvious. "I was just appreciating my man," he offers with a smile of his own. "My Big Bossy Aussie."

Chris laughs. "It's really hot here," he says. "I'm beginning to wish I'd brought more of the quick dry stuff. My jeans are going in the bottom of my suitcase and staying there."

"Well, you know, if it's too hot maybe you should be taking some clothes off?" Matt suggests with a delicately arched brow. "I'd hate for you to be all hot and sticky."

"Yeah?" Chris grins. "You think I should get rid of my t-shirt?" he says, already setting his phone on his lap and pulling his tee over his head.

All Matt can see is the ceiling and flashes of movement as Chris strips off, he watches this both amused and not a little turned on at the thought of seeing his lover semi naked.

"You're right. I feel much cooler like this," Chris says, picking his phone back up and running a hand over his bare chest. Very obviously playing it up for Matt.

"I think you look hotter, very hot indeed," Matt nods, his gaze following Chris's hand. "You're a cock-tease, Cowboy," he laughs drily.

"But I'm still half dressed," Chris objects, grinning. "Wouldn't I have to do more..." he slides his hand lower, teasing under the waistband of his trousers, "...to be a cock tease?"

"Nope, you're so freaking sexy just that is enough," Matt rolls his eyes. Shaking his head, he stands up to show Chris the distinct bulge in his sweatpants. "See!"

"You should probably do something about that," Chris suggests, gaze hot on Matt even through the screen.

Chuckling Matt shakes his head, "No can do. The monster is running around the house," he sits back in his seat, leaning back in the comfortable leather chair.

Chris sighs, but then grins again. "Should I put my t-shirt back on? Talk to him?"

"Yeah," Matt nods. "Pop your shirt on and I'll go give him a shout." Pushing away from the desk he moves to the door and opens it. "Lulu!! Chris wants to talk to you..." he calls out.

Moments later there's the sound of small feet slapping the wooden floor accompanied by shouting. "Kis! Daddy Kis!"

Fully clothed again, Chris settles in the middle of the couch, leaning forward, his phone set on the coffee table. "Hey, little guy, how are you?"

Sat on Matt's lap, Luca leans into the screen, beaming at Chris. "I have a new cup," he announces. "It's blue!"

One arm around Luca's waist, Matt scoots the chair closer, nuzzling a kiss to the top of his son's head.

"You do? Lucky you!" Chris says, smiling at them both. His family. "I wish I had a blue cup."

"We could get Chris one to match, what do you think?" Matt asks, leaning around to give Luca his attention.

"Yes Daddy!" Luca claps his hands. "Blue cup for Daddy Kis."

Matt smiles at his lover over his son's head. "There you go, Daddy Kis, Luca will get you one of your own."

"Thank you. That would be great," Chris says, unable to stop smiling. "And what can I bring you from India?" he asks Luca. "Would you like something to make music with, or another stuffie, or should I just choose myself?"

"Music!" Luca smiles, looking up at Matt. "Can I, Daddy?"

Matt laughs. "Of course, if that's what you would like," he nods. "Something to make music would be lovely." Looking back at the screen he winks at Chris. "Say goodbye to Chris, Lulu, I think it's probably his bedtime where he is."

Luca says goodbye, blowing kisses at Chris and yelling love yous as he runs out of Matt's office. "I love you too," Chris calls, laughing. "I wish I had that much energy."

"He had a lie in again this morning, he does that when he's having a growth spurt," Matt explains. "We'll probably be shopping for more shoes and clothes again soon."

"Can it wait til I get home?" Chris asks, shifting to sit against the arm of the couch again, his legs stretched out. "I'd love to go shopping with you guys."

"I'm sure we can manage til then, yeah," Matt nods, immeasurably pleased that Chris wants to do something so mundane. "Maybe we can all come down to the beach house and shop in LA? Get him something for the wedding, I know Kate wants to find herself a dress."

Chris nods. "That would be great. We could also get our rings then," he suggests. They'd looked before he'd left but not decided on anything.

"Yeah sounds like a plan," Matt smiles. "First time we'll all be out together as a family," he points out, meaning Kate will be with them too.

Chris grins. "That'll be fun. We'll keep the paps guessing," he kids, covering a yawn with his free hand. "Sorry."

"You think?" Matt laughs. "I think we might need to be prepared that our secret might get out," he adds before his smile softens. "You should go to bed."

"I'm fine if it does," Chris assures him. "Especially if it ends up because of Luca yelling 'Daddy Kis!'" He grins. "I know but I don't want to. I want to keep talking to you. Unless you want to tuck me in?"

"And how do I do that from here?" Matt's leaning in again, his chin in his palm. "Go on, go wash up and brush your teeth, you can take me with you."

Chris grins and makes for the bathroom, phone in hand, quickly brushing his teeth and washing up, still chatting to Matt in between. "I have a really early call tomorrow, which means I'm up at 4 am to get my workout in," he tells his lover, back in the bedroom, stripping his t-shirt over his head again.

"Lucky you huh?" Matt rather likes this, it's oddly intimate given the distance between them. "Will it be a long day as well?"

"Yup. We've got a day off on the weekend but otherwise it's twelve, fourteen hours, plus workouts in the morning and evening," Chris explains, dropping his trousers and underwear and reaching for his pajama pants, his phone propped on the nightstand.

Whether it's intentional or not, Matt gets an eyeful as Chris strips off first of that gorgeous ass and then his lover's junk. _Damn_ He reaches down to adjust himself and swallows hard, his throat gone dry. "So you'll be pretty wiped out when you come home?" he manages, his voice only a little rough.

"Yeah, but I recover quickly," Chris says, pulling back the covers. "A good night's sleep and I'll be good to go."

"Don't I know it," Matt mutters to himself. "Come on then, settle down," he uses his best Dad voice. "Shame I can't read you a bedtime story," he teases.

"No, but you can tell me one," Chris says with a smile, turning onto his side, the phone moved onto the bed. "Tell me something I don't know about you yet."

"Oh god," Matt sighs and leans back in his chair. "I told you I could ski, didn't I?" he asks. "It's something I'd like Luca to learn too. How about... if Luca had been a girl they'd have been called Eleanor?" He smiles at his sleepy-eyed lover. "What names would you like?"

"Hm. I haven't given it much thought," Chris admits. "I like place names - India, Jordan, Sydney... and I like old-fashioned names and names that are a little different, but I also like the idea of making sure they have a middle name they can use if they hate whatever we saddle them with." He grins at that.

"I liked Luca because he can always change it to Lou, or Luke without too much trouble, I doubt he'll be wanting to use 'Lulu' as he grows up," Matt smiles, "I think I'd like a girl next, I think it'd be good for all of us."

"I like Luca," Chris says, smiling back, "and I'll bet he'll like it too as he grows up. There's not much other kids can do with it." He shifts a little, head on his hand. "If we don't get a girl, would you try again, or call it done at two?"

"I don't know," Matt shrugs. "We both have to consider how it would impact all of us individually, a girl would be nice, but having done this before, I know having a healthy baby is the most important thing of all. And honestly, I'm not sure how I feel about all of this if Kate doesn't want to be our surrogate, I'm not comfortable with the idea of allowing someone else into our intimate circle."

Chris nods. "There's so much that can go wrong. Have you said anything to her?" He doesn't expect Matt has, god knows they've thrown enough at Kate in the last while, but he doesn't want to assume.

"No, not yet," Matt knows his best friend well enough that he assumes the thought may have crossed her mind in light of Chris's arrival in their life. "I know we've talked about this, but if you're 100% sure that you want to do this, then I'll broach the subject with her."

"I'm all in," Chris says firmly. "If we can't do it, that's fine, but if we can give Luca a baby brother or sister, I'd love to and I'd like them to be close in age."

"Okay," Matt nods. "And we'll use your sperm. I'll see if I can find a good time to talk to her, give her plenty of time to think about it."

"Make sure she knows I'm happy to talk to her too about it. I don't want her thinking you're playing go-between," Chris says, suddenly wishing he was there instead of here and could kiss Matt. Actually touch and feel him. Damn.

"Don't worry, I'm only opening the subject up, we all need to talk it over when you're home," Matt assures his lover. "I think you need to settle to sleep, my love," he adds softly.

"I know, I just wish you were here," Chris says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," Matt blows a kiss before hanging up.


End file.
